


Concussions Can Be Serious

by ShadowCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedside Hand-Holding, Broken Bones, Canon Universe, Car Accidents, Concussions, Drunk Driving, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt!Rowena, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 14, Worried Sam Winchester, after dean is somehow rescued from michael, somewhere vaguely in season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCas/pseuds/ShadowCas
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected call with an alarming message. Is Rowena okay? And why the hell is she calling him "Sven"?____________________________________________________________Prompt by Jennifer2018: "Person A gets into an accident and Person B stays by their side the whole time while they are in the hospital."





	Concussions Can Be Serious

    When Sam’s phone began to buzz, and he saw an unknown caller pop up on the screen, his first assumption was that it was a hunter who got his number from Garth. Or a friend calling from a new phone. Hell, even the dry cleaner, not that he could remember bringing any suits in lately.

    One of the _last_ things he expected was an unfamiliar man’s voice asking, “Hello, am I speaking with Sven Bullwinkle?”

    Sam was instantly caught off guard. He and Dean used plenty of aliases, but he couldn’t remember ever using that specific one before, and it didn’t sound much like the fake names he usually chose for himself. Still, there was a chance he had switched things up a bit — probably for good reason — and had just forgotten, so he quickly stammered out, “Uh, yeah. This is… Sven.” He pulled a face and shook his head. The name felt strange on his tongue.

    “Hi, Sven. I’m calling from Ridgeview General Hospital. I have you listed as an emergency contact for Miss Roe MacGavin, is that correct?”

     _Roe MacGavin? What the hell is going on?_ It didn’t take a genius to figure out that “Roe” was really Rowena Macleod, but between the strange aliases and the unexpected call, Sam was a bit overwhelmed. “Yeah, that’s correct. Uh, how can I help you?”

    “Mr. Bullwinkle. Miss MacGavin was unfortunately in a car accident and was taken in —”

    “Oh my god.” The words tumbled out of Sam’s mouth before he could process them or even begin to evaluate the way he felt about the situation. “God,” he repeated, trying to wrap his mind around the news he’d just received. He rose from his chair and began absentmindedly collecting everything he’d need to leave the Bunker. His motions were urgent, but aimless, as his hands were desperately in search of something to do while he processed the information. “Is — is she _okay_?”

    “Her injuries seem to be minor, but she’s still unconscious, which is why we called you. Will you be coming or should we — ?”

    “Yes. _Yes_ , of course,” Sam responded. He quickly hung up and raced out the door, almost forgetting to give a shout to Dean and Cas to let them know he was leaving.

 

    By the time Sam got to the hospital, Rowena was awake. She was sitting up in bed, arm in a sling. There was a large bruise on her forehead that spread down to one eye and a multitude of scrapes over her face and arms. Her red hair was a wild mess, even more tousled than usual around the frame of her heart-shaped face.

    “Sven?” Sam blurted out, not knowing what else to say first. “ _Bullwinkle?_ Really, Rowena? Fictional _moose_?”

    Rowena gently closed her eyes and turned her head away with indignance. “Samuel. Everybody knows that Sven isn’t a moose. He’s a reindeer.”

    Sam felt some tension inside release at the realization that Rowena was much of her usual mischievous self. He approached the bed and chuckled, “Dean’s been forcing you to watch too much _Frozen._ How many times now? Five?”

    “Don’t be ridiculous… only twice.”

    Sam swallowed nervously, his attention already captured again by Rowena’s injuries. He swiped a gentle thumb over the raised blue and purple mark on her face. “Are you okay?”

    “What, this?” Rowena asked, gesturing vaguely to the entirety of her body. “Just a few scrapes, broken arm, minor concussion. Nothing that some decent spellwork and a nice cup of tea can’t fix.”

     Before he could stop himself, Sam was laughing. He collapsed into the chair nearest to the hospital bed, sides shaking.

    “And how do you find that funny?” Rowena demanded.

    “I don’t,” Sam gasped, wiping away tears. “I’m just happy you’re okay. That for _once_ this wasn’t some kind of worst case scenario situation that always seems to happen to me and Dean.”

    Rowena’s glare softened. “Oh.” She looked to the side, a bit sadly. “Well, we both know that there’s only one person who can end it all for good for me. And he’s sitting right here.”

     Sam stiffened at the unpleasant thought. “Stop. You know I’m not going to do that. Please — just don’t,” Sam said. Rowena’s words cut into him deeply and hung heavily in the air. He shook the feeling off and tried to lighten the mood. “Can you believe it though? Never thought a car accident of all things would bring us here. You know. To an actual hospital instead of playing doctor with whiskey and—and dental floss.”

    “What did you expect?” Rowena asked, amused by Sam’s train of thought.

    “I don’t know. A witch’s duel? End of the world battle? Heavy partying after another barely-successful prevention of the apocalypse?” They both laughed at the thought, but Sam quickly sobered back up. “What happened anyways?”

    “Drunk driver, if you can believe it,” Rowena said. “He swerved into our lane. Missed the front entirely, but crashed into the door nearest me.” Sam must have looked upset, because Rowena quickly joked, “Quite mundane, I know.”

    “I’m so sorry,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I should have—” He had to cut himself off. _What?_ he asked himself. _Should have been there to what? Protect her? Get a grip_.

    “Don’t be sorry,” she scoffed. “Just get me _out_ of this wretched place.”

    “No, no, no,” Sam said, practically paralyzed at the thought of Rowena’s wellbeing landing squarely on his shoulders. The arm was one thing, but he didn’t trust the use of magic to fix any kind of head injury. “I promise I’ll finish healing you up with whatever spells you want later. But let’s put some more faith in modern medicine first before we go running back to the Bunker.”

    “Samuel, don’t you dare!” she spat. “I loathe these places. I want to leave. _Now._ ”

    “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Concussions can actually be pretty serious—”

    “The _smells_ ,” she hissed, ignoring him entirely. “You can’t possibly make me stay here with them. And not just the smells, but the sounds! And the nurses that never come, and the terrible food, a-and… and—”

    “—And the loneliness?” Sam cut in, heart pounding against his ribcage.

    Rowena’s eyes went wide and doe-like. “I— I—” she sputtered. Sam felt himself get a bit flustered as well, but he was determined to stand his ground and follow through on what he had just indirectly suggested.

    “I’m not leaving,” Sam said, grabbing her hand. Her cheeks flushed with a healthy pink, but she squeezed his hand slightly back. Warmth bubbled up in his chest. “I promise.”

 

    Sam kept his promise and didn’t leave her side.

    He held her hand all night.


End file.
